Año Nuevo
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Sasuke un joven que detesta navidad y año nuevo cambia al estar con aquel rubio optimista que le robo el corazon desde el primer instate en el que lo vio.


**Un pequeño regalo de fin de año, es mi primer sasunaru asi que espero haberlo hecho bien ^w^, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentario, Feliz Año nuevo a todos y sin más los dejo con el fic.**

Año nuevo

La mañana era tranquila, el aire frio se colaba por entre las ropas, y poco a poco los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer llenando de ese color blanco las calles y los tejados de la ciudad. Todas las personas llevaban abrigos, bufandas, guantes y una que otra gorro; familias enteras paseaban por entre las tiendas, las parejas aprovechaban el clima para estar lo más cerca posible de ese ser que les era de lo más importante.

Las pisadas quedaban marcadas, el aliento se revelaba y era preferible cerrar por completo el abrigo a sentir como todo se congelaba, pero aunque se evitara al aire frio el corazón de aquel chico de cabello azabache se hallaba más que congelado, no encontraba la diferencia entre el clima y el estado en el que él se sentía. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que veía una escena tierna, gruñía con cada "Feliz navidad" que recibía y ni mencionar que no procuraba moverse ni un poco para que las demás personas pudieran pasar. Para él cada Navidad, Fin de Año era exactamente igual, una completa tortura, solo él sabía el porqué de aquello y aunque su hermano lo tratara de convencerlo de todo lo contrario siempre obtenía la misma respuesta cortante y grosera "No te interesa", después de haberla escuchado infinidad de veces Itachi había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo ser sin embargo esperaba que Sasuke alguna vez cambiara.

Aquella mañana termino igual que todas las anteriores a víspera de navidad, un Sasuke más que molesto y muchas personas alejándose de su aura asesina, todas excepto una, un joven de su misma edad, un poco más bajo que él, de cabellara rubia, ojos azules, tez bronceada y con tres curiosas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas caminaba más que decidido en dirección del azabache, no le importó que los demás se alejaran y mucho menos las advertencias que todos les deban él estaba más que decidido a pasar por ahí, la escena ocurrió con lentitud y cuando el impacto se hizo inminente nadie espero que el Uchiha se quedara cual piedra al observarlo-

-¿Dobe?

-Sasuke, no sabía que andabas por aquí-ttabayp- mintió y mostro aquella sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba

-Aja- la mirada que el Uchiha le daba al rubio resultaba más que difícil de traducir, nadie había visto aquello antes

-Sabes teme, me recuerdas al Grinch, todos te temen, se alejan de ti, te quejas de estas fechas, estas más que amargado-cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa como si aquello diera más credibilidad a lo dicho.

-Como si eso me importara- y aunque sus palabras denotaran que no, su corazón sintió que se derretía y que el verse de ese modo ante los ojos del rubio resultaba algo insoportable.

-Lo que digas teme, será mejor que me vaya yendo que mis padres me esperan-salió corriendo despidiéndose con una mano.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su camino sin comportarse como solía hacerlo en esas fechas, aquello fue visto por su hermano y espero que el ojiazul aclarara todo lo que pasaba por su blonda cabeza para poder hacer feliz a su estúpido hermano.

Una navidad más paso y con ello llego el Fin de Año, ya hace un tiempo que ambos jóvenes procuraban verse aunque solo fuera para discutir o disfrutar la compañía del otro.

La actitud de Sasuke había cambiado, ya no era el mismo Grinch al que todos le temían, aquel rubio había hecho cambiar al joven de corazón de hielo, había logrado derretir esa coraza que lo recubría y de paso sin que él mismo se diera cuenta se lo había robado y como en cada Fin de Año ambos jóvenes se juntaron para ir a orar y de paso pedir un deseo, deseo que ambos compartían.

-Sasuke quiero ir a un lugar

-Tus lugares son peligroso-aquello provoco que el rubio inflara los cachetes a modo de puchero enterneciendo al azabache- ¿A dónde?- la sonrisa de Naruto valía la pena

-Haya- señalo una montaña a los lejos –Es el mejor lugar para observar los fuegos artificiales de fin de año

-Vale

Caminaron un rato deteniéndose debes en cuando en los puestos ya fuera para comprar o ver y claro está que el Uchiha compro más de una cosa para complacer a su zorrito lo cual animo más al Uzumaki para realizar la declaración que tenía en mente.

-Llegamos a tiempo-ttabayo

-Todo fue tu culpa dobe

-No me llames así- dijo con otro puchero

-Naruto- llamo por lo bajo Sasuke – No quiere que estés con alguien más

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

-No tolero verte con alguien más, quiero que solo estés conmigo, suena egoísta lo sé, pero…- el corazón de Naruto comenzó a bombear con fuerza y si es que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma lo que su amigo le estaba tratando de decir era que quería estar con él, por impulso se acercó hasta el azabache y unió sus labios al mismo tiempo los fuegos artificiales comenzaban y un nuevo año daba inicio.

-Sasuke- dijo el blondo una vez que se separó del Uchiha –Tú también me gustas

-No es solo que me gustes Naruto, te necesito, te añoro, Te Amo- el rubio no cabía en la felicidad que sentía y volvió a besar a su ahora novio

-Yo también Te Amo Sasuke

Las palabras sobraron, no había más que decir y rodeando la cintura de Naruto lo atrajo hacia si para poder observar el espectáculo pirotécnico junto a su ser amado y poderle susurrar un "Feliz Año Nuevo mi dobe".

**Mattane.**


End file.
